


【哈利波特AU】圆圆呀

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】圆圆呀

全圆佑觉得权顺荣最近有点秘密，连他都不肯告诉的那种。

证据不用费心就可以列举大把——他不再和全圆佑一起去图书馆了；他训练结束后很少再主动加练了；他每天都试图把餐桌上的小番茄往口袋里装；他连霍格莫德都不想去了，要知道他最喜欢那里的吹宝超级泡泡糖，每次去都要装满满一口袋回来然后把天蓝色的泡泡吹满整个卧室。

“圆圆呀，我回来啦。”权顺荣轻轻地踏进宿舍，像是怕吵醒了谁——一只小猫正缩在他的床头睡得正香。

圆圆是权顺荣在一个雨夜见到的。当时这只小猫浑身冰凉精湿，权顺荣几乎以为它死了。权顺荣拿出了罕见的耐心把它擦干，喂它牛奶，当它睁开眼睛时权顺荣几乎要喜极而泣了。他还发现，这只小猫非常漂亮，一身皮毛乌黑乌黑的一根杂毛也没有，根本就不像是流浪猫，而像是谁淘气走丢的宠物。可是权顺荣养了几天就养出了感情，一点都不乐意把这只猫交出去。他每天战战兢兢地观察走廊里有没有寻猫启事贴出来，生怕哪天谁要把圆圆从他身边夺走。

至于这只猫叫圆圆，是因为权顺荣觉得这只猫很像全圆佑。漂亮的，骄傲的，但是又十分脆弱。唯一的区别是，圆圆绝不隐藏自己的感受，饿了就喵喵大叫，生气了就毫不留情地用爪子拍他挠他，高兴了就赖在他胸口上撒娇。全圆佑就不一样了。就算是讨厌鼻涕虫，也要拿出纯血世家大少爷的虚势来，摆出一幅满不在乎的样子，实际上切碎它的时候手都因为恶心而微微颤抖。权顺荣有些时候觉得这副样子迷人又可爱，有的时候也很让他困扰。为什么不直接说出来呢？权顺荣觉得自己在这个方面更像圆圆，开心了就笑得露出一排牙齿，窝火了就直接表示生气，真的逼急了，动手打一架也在所不惜，总之是要把事情和感情都搞个水落石出。全圆佑总说，他太单纯了，早晚要被人算计的，但是权顺荣倒觉得自己人缘好极了，大家都喜欢不遮不掩的他，反倒是全圆佑要提防一点那些默不作声的坏小子。

“圆圆呀，今天全圆佑跟金珉奎下巫师棋没带我。”“喵。”

“圆圆呀，我从扫帚上掉下来摔了一跤，好疼啊。”“喵。”

“圆圆呀，都教授又批评我了，真讨厌。”“喵。”

圆圆是个好听众，只要有吃的东西就心满意足，被权顺荣搂在怀里顺着毛就会一动不动地听他唠叨，发出细细的喵喵声作为回应。不像全圆佑，话不多却有大半用来挖苦他，本来心里就别扭，被他一说更是难受得眼泪都要掉下来了。

“圆圆，我来给你学一下，要是全圆佑听见了这些话会说什么。

“不带你？因为你下得太差了，每次不出十着就被我将死了。

摔一跤？谁叫你坐在扫帚上还三心二意。

挨批评？不想挨骂就别把作业放到要交的前一天晚上，下次我是绝对不会借给你抄的。”

“还是我们圆圆最好啦。”他心满意足地抚摸着小猫柔软光亮的皮毛，闭上了眼睛。

权顺荣一直有点发愁全圆佑不会骑飞天扫帚的事情。要知道，那可是巫师最主要的交通工具。虽然过去有使用其他魔咒飞行的先例，但是那太罕见了。虽然全圆佑如果想要，订购一打威尔士绿龙或者鹰马当作坐骑、一周不重样地轮着用都不在话下，但是那太不方便了。总之，他一直试图用各种方法说服全圆佑学一学骑扫帚，如果不愿意飞行课的时候在众目睽睽之下学，他愿意放学之后教他。可是全圆佑一直十分抗拒这件事情，就圆圆极其像抗拒龙虾和生蚝。他知道全圆佑的幼年阴影很难一朝一夕就消退，但是总不能因为害怕就拒绝尝试吧。

“权顺荣。”权顺荣下了课急急忙忙往宿舍跑，他今天早晨起晚了，忘了给圆圆喂食，恐怕小家伙现在已经饿得嗷嗷叫了。可是全圆佑在教室门口把他堵住了。权顺荣本来是个藏不住话的人，但是现在生怕圆圆被原来的主人找到，所以他下定决心，要把圆圆的秘密烂在心里，绝对不告诉任何人，包括全圆佑。

“什么事？”权顺荣的神情有点不耐烦，他现在脑子里全是可怜的小猫，根本没心情和人交谈。话一出口他就后悔了，因为全圆佑明显地察觉了他语气里的烦躁，刚准备张嘴就迟疑了。

“没什么。”全圆佑扭头就要走，权顺荣的火气一下子就被勾上来了。本来他觉得全圆佑这种带点害羞的欲擒故纵姿态挺有意思的，但是现在他觉得这简直就是浪费时间、浪费可怜的圆圆的生命。他伸手一把抓住了全圆佑的肩膀，全圆佑没防备他下手这么用力，被拽得一个趔趄。

“有话你就快点说，别老是这么吞吞吐吐的！我又不是净汉哥，能看出你脑子里装的是什么。就算我是，我也要给你这副样子烦死了。”权顺荣不知道为什么，今天站在楼道里把所有想说的一股脑全倒出来了，而且声音大得让周围路过的同学频频投来惊异的目光。

“我本来想问你，今天下午有没有时间教一教我骑飞天扫帚。你如果有事忙的话，就算了。”全圆佑的声音很低，头垂得更低。

“那今天晚上六点我在训练场等你。”权顺荣慌乱地回答，抱着书包匆匆跑了。

“圆圆啊，对不起。”权顺荣一边把猫粮从柜子里掏出来一遍喊着，“快出来吃东西。”

可是圆圆不见踪影。

权顺荣这个时候几乎急疯了，他心里有点诸事不顺的感觉。站在楼道里冲全圆佑发火也就算了，还把圆圆饿丢了。再加上占卜课上，那个可恶的老头子说他的茶叶渣预示着不祥，他更是觉得胸口发闷。他花费一整个下午，在校园里揣着一兜小番茄东奔西走、“圆圆”“圆圆”地叫着寻找猫咪，可是猫咪就是不见踪影。

权顺荣打了个哈欠睁开眼睛，发现天已经黑了，自己还没吃晚饭。他刚爬起来打算溜进厨房找点吃的，猛然想起他今晚还约了全圆佑。看看表，他已经迟到了三个小时。全圆佑这个家伙最讨厌别人迟到，连十分钟都不愿意等，现在恐怕早就走了。圆圆不知现在身在何方，会不会钻进一间小屋就再也出不来了，权顺荣现在整颗心都系在小猫身上，根本无暇顾及其他。

第二天魔药课上，他刚落座就看见全圆佑从他前方推门进来，他习惯性地冲全圆佑招手，他们两个上课总是坐在一起的。可是全圆佑就好像没看见他似的，径直走向了正在架设坩埚的金珉奎。

小气鬼！权顺荣气鼓鼓地想，连个解释的机会都不给我。你乐意找谁找谁吧，我作为格兰芬多的找球手可是有大把崇拜者呢。

本来星期三是权顺荣训练的日子，全圆佑刚好没课，雷打不动会过来看他训练，顺便给他带点吃的。可是今天全圆佑没来，圆圆也依旧没找到。权顺荣觉得，事情不能再这样下去了，他至少得找到其中一个吧。

他鼓足了勇气去敲“耗子洞”的门，敲得他耐心几乎耗尽，全圆佑才拖着步子出来开门。全圆佑给他倒了杯茶，指指自己对面的床，让他坐下来。

“对不起，那天我丢了东西，心情不太好，找了一个下午也没找着，累得睡着了。我醒过来的时候以为你已经走了。”

“噢。”全圆佑神色冷漠，如同事不关己。“说完啦？我不原谅你。还有别的事情吗？没有我要接着看书了。”

权顺荣拼命压抑着火气，可是不由自主地把茶杯越攥越紧，正在他准备把茶杯放回去的时候，那个茶杯啪地一声被他捏爆了，碎片掉了一地，血顺着他的指缝淌下来。说实话，这种伤口和从扫帚上摔下来比根本就是小巫见大巫，就算不用魔法不出一个礼拜也会自动痊愈。可是他现在觉得疼得钻心。

“你觉得很丢脸吗？”全圆佑的声音没有什么情感，“有我这样一个对飞天扫帚怕得不行的人做朋友，我们未来的队长？”

“你说什么呢。”权顺荣疼得直抽气，但是还是不想放弃，“你明明知道我不是这么想的。就好像你希望我把魔药学学好一点是一样的，只是想让你方便一点。”

“真的？”全圆佑笑了，但是笑得让权顺荣害怕。“那你为了一只猫就丢下我？”

“你知道了？”权顺荣的眼睛睁得老大，“它去哪了？”

“杀掉了。”全圆佑还在笑，权顺荣觉得脊背发凉。

“不会的，”权顺荣拼命摇晃着脑袋试图把恐怖的画面赶出去，“快告诉我圆圆在哪。”

“圆圆。”全圆佑玩味着这个称呼，“真有意思。非要我把它的小尸体从湖里捞出来抛在你面前，你才相信我的话吗？”

权顺荣现在觉得全圆佑不是在开玩笑了。他猜想全圆佑干得出这种事，只要他愿意。黑魔法防御术课上老师给大家展示不可饶恕咒的时候，大家都被那只大蜘蛛的死状震得噤若寒蝉，可全圆佑居然冷笑了一声，还说“真有意思”。他当时以为全圆佑只不过是因为父母都是傲罗，所以对于这种险恶情况有了免疫，没想到他居然是真的冷血。

“你这杀人犯！”权顺荣尖叫起来，“圆圆那样一只可怜的小猫你都下得去手！”他觉得自己浑身颤抖。

全圆佑一步一步地靠过来，权顺荣觉得他的笑容简直就像摄魂怪。

权顺荣头也不回地踢开门跑了。他的眼泪和血水都不受控制地流下来。他不知道全圆佑现在是什么表情，他也不想知道了。斯莱特林没一个好东西，全都是蛇怪的后代。他恨恨地想。他现在就要去湖里把圆圆捞出来，好好地安葬。可怜的小猫，活着的时候被大雨淋得湿漉漉的，死了也被泡在水里，多冷呀。他的信念如此坚定，以至于闷着头完全没有看路。

“梅林的猫咪呀。”他看着面前倒在地上的尹净汉。“净汉哥，对不起。”他擦了一把眼泪，却把血糊了一脸。

正慢吞吞巡逻的尹净汉被炮弹一样飞过来的权顺荣撞得眼冒金星，一抬头又看见权顺荣满脸是血。纵使他的神经再坚强，也没法承受这样的画面。

“你说全圆佑把你的猫杀了？”尹净汉坐在拉文克劳的公共休息室里借着火光给权顺荣包扎。

“嗯，”权顺荣一听这话眼泪又流下来了。

“哎，别哭了、别哭。你不觉得有点古怪吗？”尹净汉托着下巴看着他，“哪有猫不吃海鲜、爱吃小番茄的？”

“圆圆就是这样的。”权顺荣话一出口就愣住了。这哪里是圆圆啊。

“这难道就是小孩子的爱情吗。”尹净汉笑嘻嘻的，“居然用阿尼马格斯来推拉。崔胜澈要是有他一半的手腕我都会觉得有趣得多。”

“我才不是小孩子呢！”

“全圆佑！”权顺荣砰地一声把“耗子洞”的门踢开了。全圆佑好像早就预料到了这个场面，憋笑憋得浑身发抖。

“好哇，你这欺骗我感情的大混蛋、大骗子！”权顺荣腾地骑到全圆佑身上，举手作势要打。全圆佑连躲也不躲，就是定定地看着他。

“你猜对了，我下不去手。”权顺荣小声嘀咕。“为什么？”

“今天四月一号啊。傻瓜。麻瓜们难道不这样玩？”全圆佑总算是忍不住笑出来了。“我出现猫、不、‘圆圆’就消失了，”他刻意把重音放在这两个字上，“‘圆圆’出现你就看不到我。再说，分不清演技和真话的区别吗？居然说我是杀人犯，难为你掌握这样的复杂词汇。”

“你……”权顺荣气得又想打他了。“为什么？戏弄我这么好玩？”

“想听听你的真心话罢了。就知道你有什么话都会跟猫说，可是就不跟我说。”全圆佑把头埋进枕头里，声音闷闷的。“说实话我很嫉妒。”

“什么？”

“一只猫什么都不用做，就只是傻乎乎地吃、再喵喵叫两声，就值得你跟我拼命。”全圆佑哽咽了一下，那细小但清晰的声音让权顺荣心惊不已。讲述自己坠海往事时的全圆佑面无表情，但是他却因为权顺荣把心分给了一只猫咪而流泪。“我不知道……我需要变成什么样子才能……”全圆佑说不下去了。

“让我喜欢你？”权顺荣将信将疑地接下去。

“……是啊。”

“傻瓜。”权顺荣躺下去，把全圆佑从枕头里翻出来，再轻轻把他的头贴上自己的胸口，好像抱着小小的圆圆那样。“我们圆圆呀，这是最容易的事儿了。我以后会成为很厉害的选手，你只要像小猫那样，傻乎乎地吃、都不用喵喵叫，就行啦。说实话，我还以为没人能练成阿尼马格斯呢。”权顺荣说着就低头在全圆佑额头上叭地亲了一口。

“所以我要是学不会呢？”

“你说飞天扫帚？有我这样的职业选手给你当司机就好啦。我不过是想让你方便点罢了。你真傻。”

一个月后。拉文克劳和格兰芬多魁地奇赛现场。

“圆圆呀！我赢啦！”权顺荣骑着扫帚在一百五十英尺高的空中挥舞着手臂，喇叭声和欢呼声潮水一般涌上来。

一片惊呼声中，权顺荣的火弩箭从观众席上疾驰而过。

“圆圆呀。”权顺荣心满意足地把全圆佑搂在胸前，用力亲上他因为寒风而发红的面颊，“最喜欢你。”


End file.
